Rewriting your own Future
by TheWritingHeir
Summary: Severus goes to warn Lily, James and Harry that Voldemort is coming That fateful October day. Severus's use of 'Tom' will be explained later. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.
1. October 31

There was a loud knock at the door.

Lily Violet Evans turned to her husband fear in her eyes. "Who could it be – surely not-" but she didn't finish. Another loud set of disturbing knocks occurred, harder then before.

"Don't worry, You-Know-Who would not take the time to knock- he'd just come in."

Lily agreed with this, so she allowed James to get up and open the door.

As she heard the door open she picked up Harry, whom hated to be on the floor alone. She walked over to the doorway. James had frozen with surprise. As Lily looked toward the doorway anger filled up inside her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" Lily yelled, forgetting Harry.

Harry covered his ears, but did not cry. Harry never cried. "Mummy lou-**d**" Harry said, emphasizing the fact he could now use the letter'd'. He was ignored.

At the door was Severus Tobias Kevin Snape, a death eater, and Lily's former best friend. He stood tall, and Lily could not escape noticing, fearful. As she peered deeper into his eyes, she could also see a flicker of loneliness.

Instead of waiting for Severus's answer James spoke. "More importantly, how did you get here, the fidius charm means you must have heard-"

"Peter give the Dark Lord you address, he just summoned all of his followers to announce that he is going to kill you" said Severus nodding at James, "And more importantly to him anyway, Harry. You must leave at once!"

Millions of thoughts went through Lily's mind. "Why would you tell us, this is a trap isn't it?" She stared coldly at Severus.

"Lily, you can talk after you leave with, there isn't time now." James spoke quickly. "Take Harry as well, it isn't a trap, trust me, trust Severus"

Lily was shocked, not only did James call Severus by his first name, but James wanted her to trust him. No words came to her, as much as she wanted to reply.

Severus looked shocked as well. "You aren't coming?"

"Only one of us can go – and I owe you so much – you saved my life twice now, and I yours only once. I will delay the Him as long as possible. And Lily, I know you want to speak now, but there isn't time go, GO!"

But Lily wouldn't go just yet. She gave James one last kiss on his check, knowing that either her and Harry would die, or it would be James. James then walked calmly back into the living room, leaving his family behind.

Immediately Severus grabbed Lily's arm and before she could say 'let go' they had disapperated. Moments later they arrived outside Hogwarts. Severus let go of her and quickly cast a patronus, sending it into the castle.

_Wait a minute_ Lily thought to herself_ that patronus was not a doe, was it?_

Severus started walking closer to the gate, and Lily reluctantly followed. "Are you going to tell me what is happening?" asked Lily, sounding as grumpy as she possibly could.

Severus did not turn to face Lily as he responded. "I told you- I saw peter give the address to the dark lord, though since I was present that included me as well, and I apperated to your doorstep directly afterwards and told you he was coming."

"I meant for you to tell me why he was coming as well." Responded Lily coldly.

Severus pretended he hadn't heard this, and continued to stare at the gates, and, as Lily glanced there as well, she could she a lantern floating over, so she knew _someone_ was coming.

"How can you ignore me like this?" Lily burst out, realizing too late that she hadn't covered up the hurt and other emotions, which were layered into her voice. She added quietly "Especially after what you did."

Severus, still not turning around, responded. "And how could you not listen to me, when it was I who needed you too?"

Lily opened her mouth, but realized she didn't know what to say. As she looked down at Harry, she noticed he was a little bit sick, from the effects of the apparition. There was an aggrieved silence until the gate opened, revealing Dumbledore.

"Come inside, we don't have much time, James never seemed to catch on to ligilimency."

Once back at the castle Dumbledore spoke. "All the students are at the feast, so we will be alone if we discus matters in my office."

No body questioned this, so minutes later, after hearing Dumbledore tell the gargoyle 'Liquorish Wands', they were all seated in his office.

"So Severus, an update"

"Peter Pettigrew was just telling Tom the address, which I overheard. I then went directly to their house where I told them all to leave immediately. However, James insisted he stay to delay Tom, so Lily and Harry could escape with me. Then we came here, and I sent you the patronus, and now here we are." responded Severus.

"I see" Dumbledore paced around in his office, apparently deep in his own contemplation. Behind him Fawks was licking his feathers clean of the ask around him.

"Lily, Severus, would you two consent to coming on at Hogwarts as teachers?"

"A teacher?" Severus sounded revolted at the idea.

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes Severus a teacher or do I need to spell it out for you? T-E-A-"

"O.k., I get the point fine I'll do it o.k.?"

"And you Lily?"

"Sounds uplifting."

Harry was now fast asleep in Lily's arms.

"Good- now has Severus explained why he warned you?" Dumbledore looked as if he was slightly saddened when he said this.

"No"

"Well he joined the order as a spy for me-"

"Not for you" Severus interrupted.

"Fine," continued Dumbledore. "- as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix, which I _run _in case you didn't notice Severus."

"Why?" asked Lily

"Because of you"

Lily glanced at Severus who was glaring coldly at Dumbledore. "You said you wouldn't tell any one! You never keep any of you promises! Your brother was right about you."

"Well you should have told her your self Severus."

"That doesn't matter"

"We'll either way, what is done is done. I shall send the order to your old home, Lily, and you and Severus can go see your new rooms. The posts that are currently available are Potions, and Astrology. You both did well in these you figure it out for your selves which you would prefer. Good night."

As they left the headmasters office Lily turned to Severus. "What _was_ you patronus? I couldn't see it clearly in the dark."

Severus took his wand out of his pocket and silently cast it again. A doe appeared. "You" replied Severus simply.

"But why? How? Since when?"

"Why- well that's a tough question- because you're the smartest, nicest, and most beautiful girl I've ever known Lily. And as for how- you were the only person who ever cared about me- and your last question I have always loved you Lily, even before we came to Hogwarts." Severus turned to look at her. There was a desperate, lonely look in his eyes. "Please forgive me my past mistakes Lily. It hurts so much not to be able to be near you. I miss you so much. Please, please forgive me."

Lily looked into Severus's eyes. When she realized he spoke nothing but the truth, she gave in to her heart, which always had loved Severus. Though she did not yet trust him enough to tell him this. Lily smiled. "Forgiven."

Once they had reached their rooms, which, coincidently, were side by side, they stopped walking. "Severus?" asked Lily.

"Yes" replied Severus.

"Could you- stay with me tonight- I don't think I am comfortable sleeping alone- and now that James is dead-" Lily's voice broke.

"What ever you wish."

And since neither of them had clothing to change into, nor stuff to unpack, they went to sleep right away, Lily in Severus's arms, Harry in the crib, which coincidently had been set up because a guest to the school from the ministry had needed it just two days ago.


	2. November 1

A couple hours after going to sleep, Lily woke up to go to the bathroom

She remembered what had happened before going to bed last night…

_Severus had insisted on brushing his teeth before going to bed- so she didn't have to smell his bad breath. Once he finished his spell she was already in bed. Lily didn't need to because she brushed her teeth after supper, which finished half an hour before Severus came. She sat on the bed, waiting for him – because she didn't trust him enough to know for sure that he would come. He might believe she would be better off with out him._

_Never the less he had come. Severus sat on the opposite side of the bed, took off his socks, and lay down._

"_Sev-er-us! I don't bite! Come over here."_

_Severus, however, didn't move closer to Lily, who by then had gotten under the covers. "You may not bite, but you sure can hex me."_

"_True, but not now, or not tonight any way." Lily moved over and placed herself in Severus's care. She placed her head on Severus's chest, and her arms around him "Good night Severus"_

"_Goodnight Lily, Sweet dreams, I hope for you"_

_"Thanks- and the same to you" Lily replied, snuggling even closer to Severus, all the while displaying a huge smile. And it was like that that she had fallen asleep._

Lily smiled at the memory as she returned to Severus, after checking on Harry. He looked so peaceful as he was sleeping.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz – For Harry

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz – For Lily

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz - For Severus

The next morning when Lily woke up she found her self alone. And for a moment, she panicked. Where's Severus? Did he leave? She got up and looked into Harry's crib. He was gone. _NO! I trusted him. He wouldn't take Harry away from me! He wouldn't take Harry to Voldemort. _As she reached the door another, horrible idea reached her. _Severus wouldn't kill Harry himself and leave him for me to find. He loves me. He proved that to me with his patronus!_

Lily peeked around the doorway and she heard Severus say; "and that is the end of the tale of three brothers"

"uh-gain" said Harry in his baby voice.

"But Harry, I've already read it to you four times now- surly you want a different one by now- perhaps the fountain of fair fortune would interest you- or maybe-"

"Good morning Severus, Harry" said Lily, interrupting Severus.

Severus looked up, surprised. "You're awake- I put a charm on the door so Harry and I wouldn't wake you- Dumbledore wants to see us immediately following you breakfast"

"Oh- Ok. Have you eaten?"

"No, I wanted to wait for you, but I fed Harry some crushed banana" Severus responded, glancing at Harry, who was crawling onto his lap.

"That's good- banana is healthy for him."

"Would you like waffles for breakfast? A quick spell and they are done-"

"Sure, let me take Harry."

A couple minutes later Severus and Lily had finished eating, and had begun walking toward Dumbledore's office.

"Mummy- I like Sevawus- how long is he staying wif us?" asked Harry.

Lily beamed. "You like Severus? That's great! –He'll be staying with us for a long time."

"Yay!" exclaimed Harry.

Lily looked at Severus as they stopped at the gargoyle. He looked relatively surprised that Harry was glad that he would be spending a lot of time with him.

When they made it to the top of the stairs, Dumbledore was waiting for them. On his desk were three envelopes.

"Hello, I am glad you have come. We have much to discuss…"

"The first thing is what happened after you left the house last night. I sent order members, and found the place in ruins. Alice Longbottom received these envelopes, now sitting on my desk, a little after you left. James sent that to her by turning them into a port key-"

"But why didn't James just send them here then?" interrupted Lily.

"Incase Voldemort came and put a tracking spell on them before they went off. One of them is for Harry, one for Severus, and the other is for you Lily."

"And when did he have the time to put in what ever is in them?" asked Severus.

"He wrote them in advance, in case this happened, which it did. James included a small note to Alice, explaining this."

Dumbledore took a break from speaking for a moment, so he could give out the envelopes; he gave Harry's to Lily, Severus's to Severus, and Lily's to Lily.

"So which of you will be accepting which post?"

"Severus, can do potions, I'll do astrology."

Severus turned to Lily. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Lily replied firmly.

"It's settled then." Said Dumbledore "You will begin teaching after Christmas, since there is no sense attempting to control a class, as a new teacher, this close to Christmas. This will give you plenty of time to study the curriculum…"

"Agreed." Said Severus, and he turned to leave. Lily gave Dumbledore a small smile, and followed.

"Wait!" exclaimed Dumbledore- "Severus, you are not to return to your house, it's too dangerous- and seeing that Tom knows you aren't on his side…"

"Understood." Severus said coldly.

They threesome soon made it back to Lily's room.

"Sev? Perhaps later today you would like to go shopping with me, I am going to need more then one pair of clothing, and seeing as my house was blown to pieces-" Lily stopped and began crying.

"Whys Mummy crying?" asked Harry.

Severus stopped walking and put his envelope down. "Oh Lily, of course I'll go shopping with you- I dare say I'll need some stuff too, seeing as I'm not allowed to go to my own house either." _She still calls me Sev, I wish she understood how beautiful she is even when she's crying._

"Severus- all my pictures GONE! There gone forever!"

"Lily, I have a copy of all our child hood pictures, and I'm sure your friends have wedding pictures and others with you in them. It will be o.k., I'm sure."

"Thanks Sev. –And I'll pay for what ever you need when we go shopping today- No! Don't argue with me! I need to thank you for saving my life, and Harry's. Beside, James and I shared an account, which has enough money to practically make another Hogwarts."

"Let me read James letter to me before we go, though."

"But you envelope is so puffy, it will take ages!"

"I'm a fast reader."

"Fine. I'm not reading my letter now, though." Truth be told Lily felt a little bit guilty. She had not even cried for James. And all she could think about was her wanting Severus.

Severus left the room, and went out the hallway to his neighboring room. He let himself in, and opened the envelope.

First he pulled out several photo albums, which had been downsized to fit the envelope. He enlarged them, and found they were all Lily's. _James may not be as stupid as I once thought…_

He continued emptying the envelope, and found a picture of Lily sleeping. Severus smiled. That was the last picture he needed to complete the scrapbook he had started when he met Lily. He was going to give it to her as a gift on their last day of school- but that obviously didn't happen. When Lily told him it was over, he had continued working on the scrapbook, but he never managed to get a picture of her sleeping, which he needed for one of his pages. He told James about the scrapbook, and James promised to get him a picture, as a thanks for saving his life from the Dementors, twice.

Severus began to read the letter, the last of the contents…

_Severus-_

_If you are reading this it means Voldemort came for me and my family. I am writing this, presuming you saved Lily, and Harry, which I must thank you for. I never had a right to her, and the only reason she married me would be because she no longer had you. It is now your turn to have her. Don't kid yourself, she loves you. Take your time with her, though. Lily never rushed into relationships._

_Lily is meant to be yours, and she already is yours. I was kidding myself when I thought Lily was mine. I wrote in my letter to her about everything; both the good and bad things that you have done, as of late. She may need time to adjust, but she deserves to know. When she finds out, I think you should look after Harry. I think she needs time to handle all the sudden changes of emotion. I also told that you have my blessing to be with her. This stretches the truth in the sense that I still hate you, and no doubt you still hate me for stealing Lily. But if I tell her this she might get together with you sooner, when will mean I can rest in peace, because Lily needs to know she's loved._

_Lily needs you more then she needs me. I find her crying over your picture in our bedroom often. I can't even picture her crying over my death. Lily's your Princess and its time for me to face the truth. And even as I know this I can't let go of Lily. I wont divorcé her, or get an annulment. I am trapping her in a marriage she doesn't want. You have proven yourself to love her more then I do. If you knew she would be happier with someone else you would have let her go. Even if it meant never seeing her again. You've risked you life for her. You're braver then me. You could have been in Gryffindor._

_Good day,_

_James._

Severus scowled. Typical of James to tell him he could have been in Gryffindor.

Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Severus quickly put the picture of Lily sleeping under his pillow, and he opened the door. It was Lily, with Harry.

"I just finished, Lily. The letter wasn't long. James included all you photo albums, that's what made it puffy."

"Did you say he gave you my albums?"

"Yes- They're on my bed." Severus moved out of the way so Lily could come in. He was still clutching the letter in his hand.

"Yes!" exclaimed Lily. "So what did he tell you?"

"He told me I should have been in Gryffindor!"

Lily laughed, and Severus immediately felt better.

"Well let's go shopping- if you're brave enough!"

Authors Notes:

I am not too familiar with babies. Can Harry walk yet, seeing as he must be 15 months old now (which is a year and three months)? And could some one tell me what babies eat?

Sorry for the wait, I was at camp for the past two weeks, and last week I had Lawn bowling Nationals. I came in forth! I got a medal, and a proof silver coin of the first flight!


	3. Too Many Truths

Severus could not believe how much he was enjoying shopping. Harry had stayed with Dumbledore, who would not risk Harry leaving the castle, so Severus had Lily all to himself.

They had bought potions ingredients, candy that they had shared as children, clothing, special foods, parchment, and special quills, and even bottles of butterbeer to take back (neither of them liked firewisky).

Afterwards they had going to Madam Rosmerta's pub and had a small meal, and they had talked about NEWTS that they had gotten, and other things that they had missed in each other's lives. The only topic the two ignored was James.

Hour later, as the two walked though a secret passageway under Honeydukes to the castle, they were both smiling and happy. James, Voldemort, and the War were all forgotten. Lily had James's invisibility cloak, returned by Dumbledore, and they were using it for extra precaution.

"That was fun Sev. We should do it again sometime!" Lily said, laughing at one of Severus's many bad jokes.

"Yeah, I would like that - next time I'll make you try on some of the lingerie."

Lily laughed again. _Her laugh is so beautiful_ Severus thought to himself.

"Well then, I am going to make you try on those pink fuzzy tops!"

"Hmm…" murmured Severus. " I still think it would be worth it to see you with so little cloths on" Severus smiled at the thought. The last time he had seen much of Lily's body was when they had gone to a hot springs during the Christmas break in their fifth year. Her bikini was a dark green, and he always teased her that it was his house colours.

Lily gasped, pretending to be offended. "You naughty boy!"

Severus continued to smile. "Remember when we were thirteen, and I walked in on you wearing that bikini swimsuit. You freaked out; even though it was something you are supposed to wear in public."

"That may be so, but really not something to be wearing in a room alone with a very naughty boy," said Lily.

"You were just self conscious about your body, at least I convinced you to wear it to the hot springs!"

"Whatever"

Much Later….

Back in Lily's room, after she tucked Harry into his crib in the next room, and Severus had left to sleep on his own - to her disappointment - Lily opened her letter from James.

_Dear Lily_

_If you are reading this, then I must be dead, and you were saved from Tom Riddle's wrath. Now hear me out. I still hate Snivillus. Always have. Always will. You know this will never change… However, he saved my life twice, to the once I saved his from Moony in our third year. Lupin was so angry with Padfoot…_

_Anyway, we got married; Snivillus got depresses knowing you were mine. Joined old Volde after Dumbledore said it would please you if he did something good. Dumbledore put a spell on his arm first so his dark mark wouldn't be permanent - Snivillus has probably taken it off now, seeing as to save you he must have been exposed as a spy._

_Snivillus saved me first from dementors when that witch Bellatrix injured me. The second time was when Lucius sent the death curse at me, and promptly disaperated. I had already been stunned, and Snivillus deflected the curse. Sometimes I wish he had not._

_Anyways, after you started dating seventh year, you made me promise not to bully Snivillus. As you can see by me using Snivillus again here, you must be able to tell that I never held up my side of that deal. I now only wish that I had done more. Even now, I am still jealous of him._

_But also, Snivillus wasted much of the order's time dropping hints that Padfoot and me were not worthy of being there, because we were too reckless. No doubt I was, because Snivillus did need to save me twice._

_As for Harry, I think Snivillus is capable of helping you with him. As of late - well - Harry probably will prefer him anyway…_

_Now, last of all, you must know this. It was Snivillus who informed Voldemort of the prophesy, which made Voldemort come after us. It was Snivillus who over-heard the new divination teacher- the old fraud - tell Dumbledore of 'the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord'._

_This letter is much longer than the one I gave Snivillus. Give Harry his letter when he is much older, and he is capable of reading it himself._

_Also, I know about what happened between you and Snivillus on the eve of our wedding. I found out six months after Harry was born. I was bitter towards Snivillus after that, but then I found out that he didn't know. I treated Harry rather badly when you left after that, but you mustn't blame me. I was bitter. I am bitter. Forgive me. For the way I blamed our innocent little son. For stealing you from Snivillus. For breaking you heart in doing so._

_James ex-Gryffindor Seeker_

_p.s TEACH HARRY TO FLY, HE HAD BETTER BE A SEEKER TOO_

Lily blinked, and then re-read the last bit of the letter. _It was Severus who put me and Harry in so much danger. It was his fault that James is dead._

Suddenly Lily felt guilty for sleeping in Severus's arms last night. Her husband had just died, and all she wanted was to be with Severus? How could she behave so immodestly? And what had James ment by treating Harry badly?

Then she remembered what James had said about lying to her about stopping bulling Severus.

"Men!" Lily cried out, before flinging herself at her pillow, and crying bitterly into it.

Zzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Severus sat on his bed, with a horrible feeling in his stomach. He could not explain what it was. Severus stayed up for hours, listening to Beethoven's _Love Story_, played by the wizard radio, which he had adapted to pick up muggle stations.

Suddenly he heard Harry crying. Severus was not sure if this would wake Lily up, so he decided to go to harry himself. And hadn't James said that Lily might need him to take care of Harry?

After going into Lily's room with the key she had given him, he went into Harry's bedroom. The walls were a light blue with a golden snitch pattern. Severus forced himself to ignore the reminder that Harry was James's son, and not his.

"What is wrong Harry?" Severus asked the crying child.

"Hair-wy have a nig-mare" Harry sobbed.

Severus noted to himself that it was harder to understand a crying child. Harry's usual easily understood vocabulary had vanished. However, Severus still understood him.

"You had a nightmare Harry? Tell me what happened." Severus picked Harry up, and carried him to the living room, setting him on the couch.

"Daddy hit me 'gain," said Harry looking at his hands, fidgeting, as if he had done something wrong.

'_Daddy hit me again_' the words echoed through Severus's head. James hit his son? This did not sound like the proud James he knew. Mistreating his own son?

"Harry, did you say that you dad hit you?"

"Mmm-hmm" murmured Harry, nodding. Harry seemed to be trying to push himself as far from Severus as he could. "I did-din' mean to do anythin wong"

"Harry - you did nothing wrong, would you mind if I used ligilimency on you to see-" but Severus stopped, seeing that Harry had no idea what he was talking about.

"Don hurt me!" whimpered Harry.

"I won't hurt you Harry, I promise I won't. Never. Okay? I won't ever hurt you." Severus said.

"Okay." Harry replied smiling. "You won let daddy hurt me again either wright?"

"Your Daddy won't come back Harry, he can never hurt you again. Only in your dreams if you let him."

"I won let him!" Harry said defiantly.

"Harry, I am going to use some magic on you. I promise it won't hurt, okay?"

"Okay"

"Ligilemens…"

Severus was in Lily's house. He could see her at the doorway, putting on a light jacket.

"I won't be long James, I am apperating right to where Dumbledore is, I'll be safe. Just getting a bit of food…" Lily trailed of, doing the last button.

"You won't be stopping anywhere else? How do I know you're not running around with several guys behind my back?" James asked her.

"James!" Lily gasped. "How can you think I would do that, especially when we have Harry together? I would never betray you like that."

"If you ran into Snivillus?" persisted James

"First of all, he is a death eater, and I am insulted you think that I would want to spend time with someone who associates himself with Voldemort. Second, you should be old enough not to call Severus names…"

James turned away from her, and glared at the mirror.

_Since when is James so worried about Lily cheating on him? What is with him? And he sure is not treating Lily well._ Severus thought to himself watching the scene unfold before him. Lily kissed James check (At this Severus closed his eyes, flinching back) and then disaperated.

"Daddy" called Harry, crawling up to him from the floor. "Where wis mummy?"

"SHUT UP!" James yelled at Harry.

Severus jumped, surprised by James outburst.

Harry started to cry.

"Oh stop snivelling," said James, grabbing Harry by his arm and pulling him up the stairs. Harry was grimacing, but had forced himself to stop crying.

Severus left the memory, not wanting to see more.

"Harry, let me tell you something, your father should never have treated you like that. You didn't deserve that. Okay? Do you understand me Harry? James doesn't have the right to call himself your dad, behaving like that." Severus told Harry.

"Yes Severus," said Harry, finally pronouncing Severus's name right. "Can I stay with you, I don want to go to my cwib alone."

Severus considered Harry for a moment, then conjured at note for Lily explaining everything he had found out, and that Harry was with him. Severus transported the crib to his bedroom, and took Harry there.

"Thank you Severus." Harry said. "Good Nigh"

"Good Night Harry," said Severus, and with a wave of his wand, the light was out.


	4. Life

The next morning Lily woke up feeling horrible. However, not as horrible as she felt when she remembered why.

Lily decided to re-read the letter to see if she could try to piece together what James had been talking about. When she finished she realised why James continued to hate Severus so much. He knew about the night before the wedding.

She had never really told anyone what she had done, and James knowing was the worst-case scenario for her. No wonder he had started bothering her every time she left the house.

How had he mistreated Harry though? Harry was his son. What could have he possibly done?

Then there was Severus. How could he say that he loved her when it his fault Voldemort was after her and Harry in the first place. He should have told her right away.

Lily tore James letter apart, and shoved the pieces in the back of the night tables drawer. Today was not going to be a good day for getting out of bed.

"Liars," Lily whispered to herself, "they are all liars."

With that, she burst into tears and fell back onto her pillow.

When Severus woke up he made himself some toast with jam. He also gave Harry some of his mashed banana when Harry woke up too.

This morning Severus was smart enough not to read Harry his favourite fairy tale, and instead left Lily a note in case she woke up that he had Harry and that he was taking him to see Hagrid.

Severus didn't like Hagrid's bad grammar, but he knew Harry would like meeting more people.

"Severus!" exclaimed Harry, saying his name correctly again.

"Yes?" Severus replied, smirking.

"Ware we go?"

Severus grimaced to himself. Just when he had been thinking about bad grammar. "Where are we going." He corrected.

Harry blinked at him. "Candy store" he guessed hopefully.

Severus groaned. "No Harry, we are going to see a friend." Of course Harry was to young to understand that he was correcting his grammar.

"Why you ask me."

"Never mind Harry we are here."

Severus knocked the brown door of Hagrid's hut.

"Who's there?" a gruff voice called. Hagrid opened the door and looked at Severus Snape. "What are yeh doing here?"

Hagrid was dressed in all black. _Of course, he is morning James death - I wouldn't go so far as to call it a loss though._

Severus was about to answer but Harry did instead. "Who are you?"

Hagrid looked down at Harry, who was hiding behind Severus's leg. Severus gently took Harry in his arms and picked him up. "I thought you and Harry ought to meet."

"Harry!" exclaimed Hagrid, looking a little to happy to Severus's discomfort. "Good ter see yeh! Come on in!"

"You're big." Harry told him, Squirming out of Severus's arms so he could stand on the table.

"That isn't polite Harry." Said Severus.

"S'all righ," said Hagrid. "You're just a cute 'lil tyke aren't yeh. Look just like yer-"

"Hagrid!" Severus said sharply, realising he was about to say 'yer dad'.

Hagrid looked at him blankly for a moment. "Oh, righ - must be hard fer him…" Finally mis-understanding Severus.

Severus relaxed. True it wasn't hard on Harry that his father was gone, but right now he figured it best to mention James around Harry.

The rest of the time they spent with Hagrid was uneventful - except for when Harry petted fang and Fang decided to 'adopt' him. Fang got Harry to lay down on the dog bed, while Fang put a paw over him and began licking him. Harry giggled quite a bit. Severus and Hagrid had to spend a long time getting Harry from the growling protective Fang . Severus could not wait to tell Lily all this.

Once they were back in the castle Severus took Harry to Lily's compartments. He let Harry sit on the kitchen table with some crayons and muggle paper, after putting childproofing spells on them and all around the room.

He knocked on Lily's bedroom door. There was no answer. A little worried Severus decided to open the door.

Lily was lying sideways on the bed facing him. He face was red, and Severus could tell that she had been crying.

"Lily" Severus said, shaking her awake.

The moment she awoke he felt a sound slap on his cheek.

"Hey what was that for?"

"You are a LIAR," Lily cried out angrily, "and it is all your fault that Voldemort is after me and Harry. Go to hell!"

Severus just stared at her. She knew. She must have read the letter from James.

What could he do to make things better? What could he say to her? Could he say anything to her?

It was then Severus realised her was crying. _Boys don't cry._ He told himself sternly. _Or at least grown men don't. Stop it Severus. Just stop it._

"I hate you." Lily told him. "I hate you so much - way more than I did last time. I hope you rot in hell for what you did. You the most disgusting, evil, ugly person I have ever met. So Leave now!"


End file.
